


Good Morning to You

by celli



Series: Tyler'verse [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a tentative (woeful, one might say) knock on the bedroom door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soupytwist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupytwist/gifts).



> Thanks to [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shetiger/profile)[**shetiger**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/shetiger/) for the instabeta.

The loud THUMP jolted Tim and Tony awake at exactly the same time the alarm went off.

“Oh, God,” Tony groaned, rolling in closer to Tim and pulling the covers up over both of them. “Make it stop. Make it stooooooop.”

“Man up, DiNozzo.” Tim pushed the covers down ruthlessly.

There was a tentative (woeful, one might say) knock on the bedroom door.

“Tyler,” Tim said, “did you jump off the bed again?”

The boy who appeared in the doorway was towheaded, skinny as a rail, and favoring his left leg. “Yes?” he said, raising his voice in the please-don’t-kill-me tradition of all small boys.

“After I told you not to?”

“Yes?”

“And do you think if you’re hurt you won’t get in trouble for it?”

Tyler’s lip shot out into an instant pout, and he straightened.

“Go make your bed--from the _ladder_ ,” Tim told him, “and get dressed. While you’re doing that, see if you can come up with a reason why you shouldn’t move back to the lower bunk til your next birthday.”

Tyler shot Tony a pleading look, but Tony was not actually that dumb. “Listen to your father.”

“You’re my father too!”

“Listen to _that_ father.”

Tyler stomped off, grumbling to himself.

“You do that so well,” Tony said, batting his eyes up at Tim.

“I’ve had so much practice,” Tim said.

“I don’t even care that that’s a reference to me,” Tony said, and flailed his way out from under the covers. “Anything you want to tell me to do, McFather of the Year?”

“Wash my back,” Tim said, and dragged Tony by the shirt into the bathroom.

***

“Okay, family campfire,” Tony said as the other two passed him their dishes to stack in the dishwasher. “Tyler.”

“Spelling test at school today, tae kwon do afterwards. Dad’s picking me up. Don’t forget my belt test this weekend, Daddy, or I’ll be sad for the rest of my _life_.”

Tony cast his eyes to the ceiling. “I’ll make a note. Tim.”

“Celebratory Cybercrimes lunch today--one of my guys is moving into the field.”

“Awesome!” Tony beamed across the counter at him. “That’s the third guy this year.”

Tim grinned back. “If you can’t live dangerously, live vicariously.”

Tony dropped the plate he was holding back onto the counter, walked over to where Tim was standing, and kissed him firmly. “I love you,” he said.

Tim flushed and ruffled Tony’s hair, then Tyler’s. “Finish the dishes.”

“Since no one asked,” Tony said, grabbing the plate back up, “I’ll tell you guys that I am in the office all day unless we get a case. I have some new probationary agents to interview.”

“They’re giving you _another_ probie, Daddy?” Tyler asked.

“What can I say?” Tony asked, looking across the table at the family looking back at him. “I have a gift.”


End file.
